creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lemmy118/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hell! Thanks for your edit to the Vargʀ page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 18:50, January 16, 2013 Will you PLEASE stop trying to delete everyone's creepypastas? LionTheCat (talk) 20:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) By delete, I mean marking everyones pages for deletion... These may jog your memory The Reptilian Heart The Black-Eyed Children Creepy Gaming Chronicles: Spyro the Dragon The Red Ped LittleBigPlanet 2: The Creepy Game Who Killed U.N. Owen? It's a Wonderful Life All of which (Apart from one, my one, for some random reason) Were marked for deletion, all of which you edited... LionTheCat (talk) 21:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that explains it, but why did you edit mine (LittleBigPlanet 2: The Creepy Game) LionTheCat (talk) 21:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandalism I reverted the edits, though I'm not sure that would be considered vandalism... Just really, really pointless edits. LOLSKELETONS 23:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Warning Attention! Your edit(s) have been reverted because they were considered vandalism. I suggest you review the site rules before editing any further. After 3 vandalism warnings you will be blocked for 1 week with the reason of vandalizing pages. If you continue to vandalize after you have been blocked the first time you will be blocked permanently. (If unsigned )/n 14:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) 15:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for reading and/or editing my 1st creepypasta! I appreciate it! Ninjaxez101 (talk) 20:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Ninjaxez101 The Fence I'm not sure if your edit to my page was vandalism, so I kept it. Claykid12345 (talk) 21:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Why did you edit my haunted house page, it's not fake and IT'S MY STORY, IT HAPPENED TO ME Umm, I don't know who you are. Claykid12345 (talk) 18:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Question uh... no they can not. 22:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, it is because I was looking at the revision history and noticed vandalism that slipped by everyone and I was getting rid of it, you are free to go and re format if you wish 20:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) thank you for your edit on my story (madness) i realize how bad it is Madman9000 (talk) 05:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC)madman9000 Hey! Would you do me a favor? I notice you tend to edit spelling, grammar and other kind of mistakes in some pages. When you edit a page marked with the "Needs Editing" tag (you'll recognize them as they have a HUGE red thing at the top that says it'll get deleted if not fixed), would you leave this on top of the page? Write Fixed between these That will notify that it has been fixed and the Needs Editing tag can be removed. It is mainly for the convenience of the VCROC crew, and you aren't obligated in any way to do it! But it would still be nice. Thank you! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't be hesitant. Just add it after you edit the pasta. The VCROC crew will check and if it is ready to have the BAD template removed, then it will. Also thank you for the notification. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you once again! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 17:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks but I'm not American I'll be changing neighbour back. Thanks again for the other corrections though.RaiyenZ (talk) 04:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC)RaiyenZ The Marksman Why did you revert my changes to The Marksman? I did everything so that it wouldn't be deleted for bad formatting. Please don't do it again. TheWalshinator (talk) 05:48, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :The formatting was just fine before you edited it; it looks like you may have accidentally made it worse. Though, Lemmy, I do suggest you supply a reason in the edit summary when undoing good-faith edits (read: not vandalism). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice, I will keep this in mind for any similar future situations. Lemmy118 (talk) 12:05, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the layout on my pasta. GlassAdventurer GlassAdventurer (talk) 22:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, happy to help out. Lemmy118 (talk) 11:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: (2) That would be our abuse filter, I'll see what I can do to give you access to fix it. RE: (3) I'm not sure what could have caused that, but looks like Ben found the answer. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Needs Editing Thank you; I will go ahead and mark it. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 17:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... It doesn't seem to need editing, though. I'll just remove the category then~ :LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 17:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) jest askin Hey lemmy im jest here to ask what you made changes too in The Reason. I would realy appriciate if you msg what was wrong so I can look over it again and see that the change wanst somthing stupid (Not saying that you would do somthing like that) I guess its like inshurance. So yea thanks for reading it or what ever. Theclan (talk) 06:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: (4) Done. BrownArrow (talk) 17:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: (5) Give me a link to the pasta and it can be done. BrownArrow (talk) 18:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: (6) DoneBrownArrow (talk) 19:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for revising my page, evidently online spellcheck overlooked a few of my mistakes XD 17:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: (7) Done! The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 17:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for editing *Inner Insanity! (Themorbidsadist (talk) 01:38, August 17, 2013 (UTC)) Themorbidsadist Followed pages I actually have thousands of those at this point... many of them deleted. So yeah, you are not alone. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Rights I seriously think you should consider applying for user rights. You've proven yourself to be a valueable contributor to this site and you seem to know what you're doing. I think you would make an excellent addition to VCROC (which desperately needs new members), but you should probably start by applying for rollback (here). You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just recommending it. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 18:48, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'm really pleased that one of my favorite admin appreciate my edits on wiki. I have given some thought in the past whether or not I should apply for something but I usually come to the conclusion that I'm doing this for fun, something like a hobby, and I feel a bit accomplished/ happy whenever I saved a Creepypasta from been deleted (needs editing) or clean up a pasta enough so that it becomes legible. I feel that it might not feel the same if I did this out of a responsibility/ duty. The other thing is that I feel like I don't have as much time as before, the number of edits I've made has decreased dramatically as oppose to half a year ago. I might reconsider it when I have more time but thank you for the offer. Lemmy118 (talk) 01:42, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::That's understandable. I just wish there were more editors like you around here... Most people would rather dick around in chat than actually do anything productive. Even if you're just doing it for fun, you're really helping this wiki by doing what you do. ::If you ever change your mind, one of the bureaucrats here said that she'll just instantly grant you rollback since you're overqualified as it is. ::LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 15:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your help on my Houseguest article. I apologize for not doing it properly in the first place, and I hope to do better next time. Raidra (talk) 00:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, I glad to be of help. Lemmy118 (talk) 01:23, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for fixing my story. It's my first time here. I'm still learning how to use the site. Sammy Lugsdin (talk) 20:41, September 24, 2013 (UTC) AL Thanks for helping us get rid of the ArticleListing category. If you could, though, please mark all of your edits as minor while performing repetitive editing tasks such as this (Hint: > "Editing" tab > third checkbox ("Mark all my edits as 'minor' by default")). LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 21:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Done Lemmy118 (talk) 21:46, September 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Clarification Well, I've stopped adding them to pastas, but I have yet to make it official that they are not to be used. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi lemme, I'm just asking, can you edit my story called ghost of calico town, I'm new here, and this took me a while, I'm not a best grammar person, so can you please read it then change the bad grammar please thank you. : I've looked at your pasta and made a few small corrections. Lemmy118 (talk) 23:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks lemme, I really like what you did to it! Thanks, I can't thank you enough :) RE: The Death category is getting removed. Someguy and I have been removing them, but feel free to help out. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 20:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey You don't have to remove pages from the Death category anymore, the bot is doing it. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:47, March 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: I see. I'll rollback the edits and block the user before he does any more damage. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 20:53, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Editing You've probably been approached about this already, but you should apply for rollback. You make pretty good edits, and I see you've been doing it for quite a while. The wiki needs more staff like you and you are active as hell. Rollback makes editing a bit easier, and VCROC even more so. Anywho, just a thought. Cheers. Mystreve (talk) 23:37, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :I see my nudge found you in the right place :). Congratulations. Mystreve (talk) 11:58, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oops, didn't see your post. Lol, I guess there is no point staying as a normal user when so many other people are asking me to get some rights. It is only for rollback though, I doubt I have the time to be active enough to apply for anything higher. Lemmy118 (talk) 18:59, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Congrats And the winner for the most over-qualified rollback application goes to... XD Anyhow, congrats. We could really use the help. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 06:36, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: close blog I turned the commenting off so nobody will be able to bump it. Hope that helps. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) So... ...How about applying for VCROC now? You're needed here. Mystreve (talk) 22:47, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :To be honest, I've actually gave it some thought back then when I met some of the requirements for VCROC but I think two things are holding me back. :1) I don't have as much free time as before. I guess on a good day I can make 10 to 60 edits but on a busy day like today and yesterday I don't have any time to make contributions. :2) And the main reason I'm not applying is because I'm not really confident about my writing skills. One of the reasons that I've joined a wiki is so I could try to improve my grammar. I think I have improved overall but I'm not sure I'm at the level where I can properly judge quality standards. :Lemmy118 (talk) 02:03, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Fair enough. ::Quality over quantity, though. You're more than active enough. All your edits are top-notch. You don't need superb writing skills to be a good editor. You're a great editor. And rather well-respected around here, it seems. ::Obviously your decision though. I think you're being too hard on yourself, man. ::Mystreve (talk) 15:35, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Re Go for it. Mystreve (talk) 18:33, April 9, 2014 (UTC) HEY JACK***! WHY THE F*** DID YOU DELETE MY F***ING CREEPYPASTA, MAN? IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT STUPID LIL MIS RARITY ACCOUNT THING! GIVE ME A CLEAR EXPLANATION NOW OR I AM LEAVING THIS F***ING STUPID SITE FOR GOOD BECAUSE ALL THE "REVIEWISTS" ARE JACK***ES WHO HAVE ABSOLUTLEY NO IDEA HOW TO REVIEW SOMETHING. AND WTF IS A FALSE POSITIVE ANYWAYS? WHATEVER, JUST GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION. SOON. CreepyDeathCreepyDeath (talk) 01:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC)